Prediction
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: Just a prediction on chapter 80 of Ouran High School Host Club. Not meant to be all that good. Fluffy. Kind of. Pretty much. OKAY OKAY IT'S FLUFFY! --squirms on floor-- K because... I don't know.


**I read this chapter on Saturday. I really want to make a prediction of some sort!**

"We have to make Tamaki see his mother before she leaves! He is so close to seeing her!" Haruhi wailed to Kyoya.

"I know, we will make sure he sees her. I'm not sure how. We will have to use something that will make him more ambitious… hmm… Haruhi?" Kyoya seemed to have hatched an idea in his head, and Haruhi knew it contained her because he looked at her with a devious smirk.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, starting to get worried at the look Kyoya was giving her.

"The perfect way to get him back to himself… Haruhi, tell Tamaki of your feelings for him."

"How did you know about that? Hikaru?"

"It was such a juicy secret! I couldn't help myself! So I told Kyoya, Kaoru, Hani, and Mori-Senpai!"

"Jerk…"

"So will you do it?" Kyoya asked.

"I guess so. If that's what we have to do to help Tamaki-Senpai, I'll do it."

"Good. This is what we're going to do…" Kyoya began to the hosts.

* * *

"My mother's leaving?" Tamaki asked one of the workers in his house.

"Yes. Would you like to see her? This is the last chance."

"I am not going to see her without grandmother's permission. I'm sorry, but I have ti decline…" Tamaki could hardly finish the sentence.

"I'll leave you to yourself, master Tamaki."

"Thank you."

Tamaki stood next to the window in one of the rooms in his mansion. _I've been really mean to Haruhi lately… I wonder if I should invite her and the others over… No. I'd better not. This is my problem. I am really starting to miss her, though… The others as well… But I… Haruhi and I… that time we accidentally kissed… I… I felt as if I could fly. It scared me, though… I want to do that again… Oh, Haruhi, why was I such a jerk?_

_**SMASH.**_

"What the hell was that?" Tamaki heard a loud smash from down the stairs. He ran out of his room and saw Hani crying because he had broken a vase. He saw Tamaki and looked up at him.

"Oh, Tama-Chan! I'm so sorry! Wah!"

Tamaki walked down the stairs, his heart racing as he looked at Haruhi.

"What are you all doing here? How did you get in?"

Hani jumped, suddenly not crying anymore, and said, "A nice butler heard us calling and said we could come in! It sounds like he cares for you and your mother!"

"Can… can you please leave?"

"No!" Tamaki turned to see Haruhi looking into his eyes, blushing. "You always say that! We're not leaving!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked so determined.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?" She continued, "Don't you ever think about us? About me? Some of us hold feelings for you we can't even describe into words!"

"Wh-wha…"

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and gripped his shoulders, "You don't even want to see your mother before she leaves? You don't have to obey everything your grandmother says! Think about yourself for once!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki grabbed her arms and put them back to her sides. He pulled her into a hug that made her gasp.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I hurt you all so much… You just wouldn't understand… It kills me to keep things from all of you…" Haruhi felt tears hit her back.

She put her arms around his neck and started to think. She knew he wanted to obey his grandmother, and that he really hated putting the host club through all of this, but he had no choice. He couldn't make his choices without being punished for them.

"You're seeing your mother." She drew away from his tight embrace and gripped his hands.

"I can't… I just can't…"

Hikaru appeared next to Haruhi and put his hand on her shoulder. "Bring him back into reality. It'll be over quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki questioned, tears still in his eyes.

"Haruhi… Haruhi wants you to know something…"

"What is it?"

"I-I-… I… I can't do it!" Haruhi ran away from all of the hosts and jumped into a limo. When she got inside she spoke clearly to the chauffeur. "Go to Narita Airport, please."

The chauffeur gladly drove away with a smiling Haruhi. She turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru leading Tamaki into another limo to catch them. The others were gladly following behind with smirks on their faces. The plan was working. Tamaki would see his mother and Haruhi would confess.

* * *

"What was Haruhi trying to say? I want to know! Waah! I really wanna know!"

"We're—not--telling you!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"But! But! Her face! She looked so determined!"

"If you want to know what she was going to say, we'll have to catch her."

"You know! You know what she was going to say! Is she leaving me? Does she hate me? Oh I could never live with myself if she hated me! I would die in a hole and never come out!"

"You're over reacting…"

"But seriously!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and they continued to drive to Narita.

* * *

"I wish you the best of luck, Miss Fujioka."

"Thank you. You too. Make sure they go to the departures leaving for France. Can you keep an eye on them?"

"Of course."

Haruhi got out of the limo and stood in front of the air port. This was it. She would confess to Tamaki. She waited for their limo to come and when she saw it, Tamaki opened the door, before the limo was at a complete stop, a jumped out. He was fine, but he landed his hands and feet.

"Haruhi!" He wailed, chasing after her as she began to run into the air port.

"Haruhi, wait!"

Tamaki gave his last burst of energy and grabbed Haruhi's arm, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Please let go! This wasn't supposed to happen! You need to see your mother!"

"Haruhi, I'll only see my mother on one condition."

"What?" Haruhi gave up her struggles and looked Tamaki in the eyes.

"You tell me what you were going to say before you had us go on a high speed chase."

"I can't!"

"I won't see my mother unless you do."

"We only want what's best for you! "

"I know that. I only want what's best for you, Haruhi! And making me see my mother won't benefit you what so ever!"

"How do you know? Maybe I just want to see you happy!" She was blushing intensely as his face turned to pure sentiment and love.

"What are you saying? Is that what you were going to say? I won't change my mind. I won't see my mother unless you tell me what you were going to say."

"T-Tamaki…Senpai… I… I…." Haruhi's heart could have broken out her chest if it had that sort of power at this moment. "I'm in love with you! Okay? There! I said it!"

"Ah, so you have fallen for me… hehe…"

"Are you serious?!?"

"I'm joking. I love you too, Haruhi." He pulled her into a hug, but Haruhi drew away and said, "You told me if I told you what I didn't say, you would see your mother. Now let's go." 

She took his hand and ran towards where Yuzuru and Anne were waiting.

"Ah, so Haruhi and the other's little plan worked, eh?" Yuzuru said, smiling to see his son with Haruhi.

"What? A plan? So you don't really love me?"

She turned around and kissed Tamaki. "Yeah, I'd really do _that_ if I didn't love you." She giggled at his puzzled face. "Go see your mom." She nudged him since she knew he wouldn't move unless she did so.

"Mother, hello." He was snapped back into reality.

"Hello, son."

"I am glad to see you are doing well…"

"That is a strange way to greet your mother." She leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back and Yuzuru smiled at the meeting.

"Well, I wish I could stay," She began, releasing Tamaki, "but my doctor will fly over here and drag me back to France if I don't go. And it looks like you have somebody here in Japan you care for! Goodbye, my son."

She gripped Tamaki's hand and left him standing with Haruhi. Yuzuru walked Anne through the airport to her plane.

"Did he see her?" Hikaru said, gasping, as he appeared behind them with the others.

"Yeah." Haruhi said, turning to them.

Tamaki turned around to face everyone except Haruhi, who was already facing the others. "I'm glad she looked happy. I wish I had seen her earlier…" He put his arms over Haruhi's shoulders and drew her back into a hug.

"Ah, so I see our little plan prevailed. Goody goody. Does this mean you will be returning to the host club?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to have my grandmother's approval and theres other family matters to attend too. But somebody has made me want to come back again." He winked at hosts and looked down at Haruhi who was staring into space.

"Well, at least all of these shenanigans (I love that word :D), are done with. For now." Kyoya said.

* * *

**Just some random, not going to happen, prediction on the next chapter. Hopefully something similar will happen. Well, the hole confession thing at least ^^ REVIEWWW PLEASSSEE!!!!**

**~Mhia.**


End file.
